My name is
by darkdeath2007
Summary: Some one has a fascination with Danny.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my husbands story, however he is having problems with his log in so I have posted this for him.**

**YOU WILL KNOW MY NAME ****IS SAM, MR D WILLIAMS.**

**Chapter 1**

It is another stormy night, like most nights I am sat here on my own, news papers, pictures, anything to see your face. I have my own pictures, but they are scarce, always from the outskirts of your vision.

For a long time, I have been watching you, just you, I know you have all those around you, your life loves daughter, everything. It does not matter to me, I am infatuated, I am not like the others you know or have been with, I know your marriage is unfolding, I have listened to the arguments, I know she does not deserve anything from you, not anymore.

What can I do to get your attention, I am just an average person, nothing special, I don't have that special something that others look for, it drives my anger inside, it hides below the surface, I look in the mirror – I cant stand what I see, I am nothing, just another pointless figure that no one wants to notice.

My anger makes me want you to notice me, and I will get you to know my name, for now I plan, organise I am almost ready.

I have been driving for a couple of hours, I am just outside you badge jurisdiction, which makes my pulse race, the unknown is just a couple of blocks away, I must concentrate now, I have to follow my plan, for tonight, I take a little something from you, for now I want you to feel something of the pain that dwells inside of me, for now I only say soon very soon I will call you Danny.

I turn into the street that you wife lives now, I even know what she is doing tonight, you Mr Williams are in the blind spot, she has another, a lover hidden from you, how do I know, I am that lover.

We meet up the passion is unrivalled, underneath it I hate this, I do not want her, I want you Mr Williams my passion for you is what drives me here. She is lying on the bed now, breathing quiet, asleep, I am watching her, sat on the chair, quietly.

My brain is screaming out "do it now do it now" I am sat looking hands clenched, sweat beads on my forehead, "noooo I whisper, not yet I need her to trust me more, get me closer to him", I pause something makes me look around, she has turned over, she is looking at me "hey" she says, "We have a couple more hours, come back to bed". The thought of touching her makes my stomach churn, my brain snaps hard, that voice says it all "go, go, go, you have to, soon we will be close to what I want".

I kiss her, fall onto the bed, I go through the motions, I have to play my game.

It happens again and again, the game is played the passion the secret meetings, all I can do is think of you , my game is getting closer to you, she invites me into your home, for the first time the adrenalin rushes through my body, I shake below the surface. I am taking advantage I manage to sneak into your bedroom, I can smell you scent.

My brain is screaming out "take something, anything, of his"

I look around, there on the floor, my brain screams out "yessss that's it "I grab the item. I manage to cram it into my pocket.

I race back down the stairs "hey "she says "you ok?" I look at her. Yes I whisper, I am now, she smiles at me, "come on, his not home tonight, sleep here with me"

My brain is going crazy "do it do it now have her in his house in his bed, fill yourself with his scent, do it do it, then we kill her tonight, and set the game in motion".

Now I am ready I feel it, my pulse is high, I am fighting for control, my head is screaming, "tonight, tonight, tonight, I take control of you, tonight you watch me"

I follow her up the stairs, she smiles kissing me, pulling me into their room, we are on the bed, then I move, now my brain screams, "take her life and lets do this" without a blink, I take her by the neck slowly, she thinks its safe, then in one swift move, snap I break her neck. I watch her body judder, it kicks then there is no life left.

The room is quiet, I sit looking at her, my head talks, "now get up and get out, run now run now"

I get up I need to play my game, now I pick up the phone, I dial the only number to get him here, a voice answers, "911 emergencies which service do you require" I have the phone near my mouth, " hello are you ok, are you hurt" I breathe deeply, "don't you dare answer" my brain screams out. "911 are you there caller, I am sending a police car to your address, I can hear you breathing".

My brain talks "put the phone on the floor get up and get out run nowww run". I stand up and drop the phone, I move – I hear that voice "hello sir, madam are you there", I have my token of you, for now it will do.

I run out of the house back into my vehicle I'm out and pulling away, "careful my brain screams, we cannot get caught, not yet, not here". As I get out of the block, I hear the sirens calling out, they blast by me, rushing towards your house, then in a flash, I see you go past, I swear you saw me, or was I hoping you did.

Next day its all over the news your there in tears, your friends, your daughter all holding you, police all over your house, my brain speaks again, "There I told you didn't I, he knows what the pain is like now, look at him, noooo not his daughter there is nothing I want from her, just him, look at him, he is next" My head continues "For now Sam we must get out of sight, live in the shadows, watch from that distance

"Sam, Sam do you have our little token Sam?" I smile as I look in the mirror, for the first time in years I smile "yessss, I have a piece of him". My head answers back "goooood, good, now I must sleep, I need to plan our next game Sam", with that my smile is gone; yet again I am that dark pointless figure. "Goodnight" I say out loud and turn the lights off.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2; ****YOU WILL KNOW MY NAME**

**IS SAM, MR D WILLIAMS.**

Time has moved on, but not fast enough, for over a year I have been that insignificant figure, I'm empty, and my token of you has lost its scent.

I pace up and down the dark silent room, whispering to myself, come on come on wake up, I've been patient, but my head still sleeps. Dam it I curse the silence my head leaves me in, I need a distraction. I head for the door, as I step outside the warm air slips across my face, I breathe in "yesss I need this" I whisper.

Outside the warm summer is extended the daylight hours, I walk quietly, passing different people, on my way, I see someone who catches my eye, I whisper to myself "no no no not yet I can't without shhhh don't say that name here"

I turn the corner and head for work, I'm pushing myself for that normality, no one must suspect anything, and soon I know my game will begin. I will be getting very very close to him.

I get home its late, darkness is all around as I walk through the door, I head for the shower, I lay down on my bed, I hear that voice in my head whisper "Sam, Sam, Sam I am beginning to wake my friend, I am starting to get that hunger again ohhhh yesss I think my friend we will go play our game"

I lay in the dark smiling, I feel my face lift as I smile ohhhh I feel the adrenalin again, I turn over and dive into oblivion.

Somewhere in the depth of my sleep, that voice calls again "Sam its time, we need to move, we need to get into his territory, its time", blurred vision as I open my eyes, "what did you say?"

My voice talks again "you heard me, move your ass idiot, I'm hungry, really hungry, I need to feed"

I get up, "ok, ok, ok, I guess your right, you left me to long anyways" I laugh out loud. I get up and pack everything, I know I will not be coming back here, I slip out the building, "hurry up" my voice calls out. I get into my vehicle, I need someone now my head is screaming at me, I drive out to the darker side of town.

There on the corner, my head screams "he will do, him just get him I need to feed my lust my anger". I pull over and lean out the window "hi, are you looking for something?" he come up he just looks right at me, "yeah I am you will do" he gets in, as he gets into the seat, I have a purge of adrenalin and raw anger from that voice inside, I am not in control anymore, I see my hands go out, grab him, and pull him close, as he relaxes into my arms, I slip my hands to his neck, and snap he's gone.

I'm sitting next to a dead body, frozen in time looking at it, my head snaps me back to reality "wake up- wake up, drive now just move the car now, before we are seen", I don't hesitate, ignition on, into drive and away, no screeching tires no noise, no one to attract attention to me.

I drive out now that body is sitting there grotesque looking, blue face dead eyes. My head is alive buzzing all I can hear, "yesss yesss yessss, you did at last, my plan is ready, it is time now" I drive out of the city, near to you. I know the local woods, I know where you walk, like I said before, I have been watching, learning planning things in my head, that voice in there, that's my guide.

Two hours later dragging that dead body, I find a sweet spot for you to find him, I know this is the route you will run through, and I have an hour not much time. I leave it there, resting against the tree, I spit at it, out loud a voice "your not him are you, I have nothing for you" total rage and hatred for someone that did nothing wrong.

Day breaks, suns coming I'm hiding at the top of a hill, using the thick bush for cover, I know they will be brining dogs later, that's fine, I want that, my head has told me.

Through the binoculars I see you, my pulse racing, again my head is calling out to you "any second any second, go on go on …..mmmmmmm yessss there you go" I watch with a broad grin, I see your face, I see that look, for a moment it is pain I see, I am in ecstasy, my head almost bursts "ohhhhh yesss you seen my work again time to re awaken that pain" I watch as you kneel down, very close, I know you recognise my signature, the same mark I left the first time, on your dead wife Mr Willaims.

I watch as you stumble away, falling onto your knees, somehow you scramble to your pockets, the mobile falls out onto the floor, I'm laughing with pleasure, my head is almost blurred by it. At last you get it together and you're calling for your back up.

My head kicks me into gear "Sam Sam its time now" I answer back "are you sure?" "There's no time to argue Sam, do you have it, answer me" my voice is pitched almost brash in my head, like a scolded child I drag my token from his home out. "goooood good, now tie it to that bush." Without argument I tie the stolen token, I know it will be found, I know the search area.

I leave quietly, avoiding any sudden attraction, "ok its time to go there" I following my heads orders, I climb into my car and drive straight to your home, tonight , we are going to meet.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: ****YOU WILL KNOW MY NAME**

**IS SAM, MR D WILLIAMS.**

**IT'S TIME DANNY, IT'S TIME.**

I silently access your house, I know the lay out, nothing has changed, it is like time stopped in here, "Ohhhh are you still hiding your pain, trying to hold on to what was?" I get a chill run down my back; I know that voice now, that voice rules my existence. "Sam we need to be ready, do have it?" I lift up my bag placing it on the side opening it I see the glint of metal, "Take it Sam, get it ready" my voice hissed. I pull out the gun, "Am I going to kill him?" I say aloud I don't have too but I can't help it anymore. "Noooo not at all look at it Sam look closely" I lift the gun out; a huge grin runs across my face. "Ohhh very very clever, nice, I get to touch him do I?" Looking at the weapon I see a dart gun, loaded with a tranquiliser dart. That voice answers hissed, cursed "Sam tonight you will have your final game"

I turned around looking straight into a mirror, "Thank you, Thank you thank you" is all I could say, that cursed voice hissed straight back, "It is my pleasure Sam"

I can not help but grin at that face I see in the mirror, and then in a fit of pure rage I obliterate it, using anything I can find, the noise is loud as the glass shatters.

"Ok Sam, hide you know what to do" that voice hissed out hard. I know I have the chance to get out, I am hooked on the adrenalin rush that is speeding through me, I'm not in control that voice in my head is.

I'm buried in your room, absolute darkness, absolute silence. "Sammmmmm he's nearly here, listen" The police monitor crackles into my ear, I can hear them rattling on about my last kill. I hear your voice, "Look I don't think we are going to find anything tonight, yes I know what we found in the hills, but the trail went cold, look I need to sleep, no I don't want back up at my home, and personally I think it is a copycat"

I'm almost laughing, "Shhhh Sam, shut up silence now" that cursed voice creeps out my mouth, I see the lights turn into the driveway, my head says at last "Ohhhhh Danny your home" my cursed voice whispers, at last it becomes personal.

I'm listening to you move around, the broken mirror is my decoy to distract you, I hear you come up the stairs, then I hear you "What the hell" I smile, you found it "Go on go in" I whisper into my head "Just follow your police procedure" my head whispers, I hear you slowly enter that room, "How the hell?" I hear the radio in my ear you're messaging, I have to move now.

I creep out of my cover, slowly towards you, absolute quiet, gun loaded, ready, I take aim, I aim for your back, with a squeeze, the silencer covers the noise, the dart hits you, without a single noise, your on the floor. "Moooove now, hurry time is not our friend" that voice pounds my thoughts into submission.

I grab you up and over my shoulder, down the stairs out into the night, I have to move fast the radio in my ear is alive, they are on route. I shove you into my car "Hurrrrryyyy" my head screams. I get into the car into drive and we go. I manage to get out the street, seconds before they arrive the noise is endless. Sirens scream towards your home, they don't know yet, I have you at last.

The radio is going at full blown war, reports being screamed back and forth, then all of a sudden, total black out, "Shit they know I'm listening, hell that was to quick" "Hurryyyy Sam get away from here nowwww" hissed my voice. I keep driving; finally we reach the dirty shack I found, in the middle of now where.

I get you out, and haul you into the shack, bolt closed that door, darkness inside, "I have you Danny, I have you" screamed my voice from within. I get you onto the makeshift bed, within seconds I have you tied up.

I walk out for now, I need to see if I'm safe, looking out the dirty windows no lights total darkness, I watch, listen, nothing totally nothing. "I did it, I did it I DID IT, I GOT HIM HERE, MY DANNNNNYYYYY" that voice in my head is celebrating.

Meanwhile the police are frantically searching, setting up road blocks, grid pattern searching, to me it is a waste of time; I have got him outside of that search.

He stirs waking, moaning, I have to get ready, I slip into the bathroom, I wash, and dress for this occasion, I have planned for this, "Sammmm you look amazing" my head is making me feel special, "Danny will be in for a shock". I smile "I know I can't wait".

With one final look, I turn and open the door, the light is behind me, he can only see my silhouette.

"Who are you? What do you want? Let me go, I'm a cop, they will be looking for me"

"Shhhhh quiet" I hiss, I step towards him, I am watching him the look of worry and fear in his eyes. "Am I seeing things? Is is is noooooo it cannot be" those words make me smile I have fooled him.

"Nooooo Danny I am not her, look again Danny "My head explodes into a uncontrolled laugh I cant stop it, I am smiling, broad smile.

"What did you say? How do you know my name?" he says looking at me, "Ohhhh Danny I know you, I knew your wife" I hissed straight back at him, but it is not my voice speaking.

The silence was long, he laid there looking.

"Hello Danny my name is Sam, at last I have you, at last we meet" all this came out, in one hit, My head was screaming out, "Yessss now tell him"

I was your wife's lover, her friend; I got close to her so I can get to you, Danny"

He laid there; stunned silence, "What, you did what?" I looked at him, another step forward, "How did you like my last kill? Did he remind you of anything Danny?"

He lays there, still stunned unsure, looking at me then out of nowhere my head talks straight at him, "Dannnnnyyy, Dannnnyyy, I'm the one who hurt you, I took your wife, why Dannnyy, I tell you why, she was not worthy of you, I am"

He looses control now he screams at me "What"

Then I move again, closer, I can touch him if I wanted to, I reach out "Get off me, don't touch me, I hate you, you are vile evil, not fit to be called by your name I will not give you any recognition".

I recoil back, "What did you say?" my head screamed at him, my mouth moves but my voice is silent, that cursed voice has me. He said nothing, "I did all this for you, I want you, and no one else will have you"

My head screams out in rage "Hit him Hit him hard" with that I slap him. The noise was immense. He was quiet, "Now you listen, to me" that voice hissed, "You should be grateful I do not kill you"

With that I leave the room, anger is coursing through my veins, I feel it, I need to distract myself and fast. I reach my car and drive off leaving him, tied to the bed, then out of no where my voice speaks again, " I want to kill, I want to kill, I WANT I WANT I WANT TO KILLLL" I'm shocked by the power of that voice, I'm not scared, I am enjoying all that dwells within me.

Within an hour I'm in the out skirts of your badge Danny, I'm going to kill again, its time for fun Danny. The silence of the car is broken "THERE, THERE, THERE, that one" A lone figure, a woman without a single thought I say "Ohhh good choice", I stop the car, and quickly I'm within striking range, she has no idea, I feel the urge, the rush then in seconds I catch her scent, that perfume, then I see an alley way, within seconds I've grabbed her, muffled her scream, without a second thought, I leave her with my mark of death, watching her body shake I feel that snap and she's gone, then that silence as she slips away.

Then in the darkness of the alley I feel that voice take control, "YESSSSSSSSS OHHHH YEESSSS I FEEL GOOOD" that voice comes out of me, shaking from the kill, I smile "Thank you, Thank you". "Go let's go home to Danny" my voice says from within me.

What I didn't see is the security camera hidden in the wall, what I don't know, it sees my face all of me, including the way I talk to myself, it tapes me walking away, it catches my car, my plate number, this was going to be my downfall.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4;**

**YOU WILL KNOW MY NAME**

**IS SAM, MR D WILLIAMS.**

**It's time to play Danny, it's time to play:**

I am coming home to you now Danny, driving with my mind on the kill, the pure adrenalin, my other voice is singing at the tune playing through the radio. I should be paying attention to the police radio, however, I can't concentrate. The excitement is over whelming, music fills the car, my other voice is howling, I have no control.

As I drive I've lost my concentration, I swerve the car, in seconds I am fighting to control; all of a sudden everything stops, as I smash into the side barrier, the noise is extreme, so quick is the impact the car just stops dead, I sit there, stunned, fighting the blackout, the car is dead, nothing but a mangled mess.

My head is pounding; I am struggling for any direction inside myself. "SAMMMM, Sammmm, come on Sam get it together" My head is screaming out. My voice is louder than ever. I move and fall out the car, pain wracks my body, I am alive.

The car is a wreck no point in trying to do anything, shit I'm miles away from you Danny, I'm not going to make it home, I need to get my ass back into the town, I need to start again. I've lost my adrenalin rush, he needs it back, in my own way, so do I.

I pull myself together, no real injury, minor bruises, slight cut. I start to walk along the road, "Wait Sam, stop the car look what's that Sam, within the mess I spot a blinking red light, "What the hell?" I walk back, looking right at it, "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, it's a tracker" my head is enraged, "They have been tracking us, we nearly gave it away". My voice speaks out loud, "We have to loose it, make it disappear, Sam, no trace". With that I turn around to the back of the mangled car, I look around, fuel line, petrol, that's it, spark ignition, as I walk away, its engulfed in flames, as I make distance it explodes, and gone, just a shell, nothing more.

They loose the signal, the trace wasn't precise, they only have an area, but it's not enough. Lucky, lucky, lucky me.

By the time they get out there I am gone, long gone, it took them hours if anything, I am already close to the town I passed. I need to sleep, I see a motel "There, look" my head commands me, "Ohhhh look, we have a treat tonight" I see a couple kissing, they are engaged in each other, no distraction, "Those two, it's a risk"

I watch as they go inside their room, "Go now, its time" I wander quietly, in the shadows, out of the light, I silently wait, watching the window, the light goes out, "NOW DO IT" my voice commands me, without a thought I turn the handle, they did not lock the door, that's their mistake.

Inside I am watching in the shadow, the two lovers embraced. My voice speaks to them both "If you stop, I will kill you both" they both stop, stupid mistake, with that, I am on them I act fast, first him, he's the strongest, with a swift move, I'm on him, in seconds, he is dead, I've broken his neck, stupid bitch was sat on top of him, my gain, her loss. He's shaking as his life ends, she is stunned into shock, silent, just sitting there, mouth open, naked. "You are mine now bitch" my voice hissed out loud, the look of fear is in her eyes, "Tonight, I am going to show you a game you will never forget" with that I walk towards her, she does not move, I grab her hair push her onto the floor, without thought he takes control, all I can do is go along with him. She has no fight in her, she gives in, he has her, and then he takes her life in the early hours.

I've showered, changed the way I look, features look familiar but you would have to look very, very close. They are dead I do not care I am alive that rush has given me what I lost. "Right get their car, lets go home to Danny, I want him to witness what we can do" I'm looking in the mirror watching my mouth move listening to that voice, grinning broadly, "What have you in mind my friend" He is quiet for a moment, "Come Sam, we need to go home, we need to take a gift to him, he needs to witness us"

With that I exit the room, it is still very early, no life to be seen, I walk in the shadows the key fob in my hand, I left them in bed under the covers, sleeping dead, both have my mark of death, ohhh I want them to find, but not yet, it will be a day or two, the do not disturb sign hangs on the door, I've left the TV on for noise, only the smell of your dead corpses will lead them here.

I've already driven away, I've already stolen other plates, I don't want to be found, not so foolish this time, not so stupid.

I drive more slowly this time; celebrations must wait; now he speaks out loud, "That's better Sam, more control, easy Sammmm". Radio is back on not so loud, quieter. I feel so alive right now.

I get to a local store, my disguise covers me, TV news is flashing my face, police are warning people, do not approach, some stranger walks past me, a brief look, right at me, and nothing no recognition, I have done it, it has worked. I buy food and plenty of water, provisions to get through. As I leave the store man looks right at me, I can see my face on the security camera, I just smile, "Anything else Madam". I smile looking pleasant, "No thanks I'm fine". I walk away, ohhh DANNY I'm coming home, you must be hungry.

I get back to you Danny, I hide the car, deep in the bush, I walk to the shack. I enter, I know your there, I hear you move on the bed, still bound, still gagged. I walk up to you, kneeling by the bed I let him talk to you, "Danny, do you hear me Danny?" He looks, at me, past me, not at me, "Look at me Danny", Danny moves his eyes towards my face still gagged. "Danny I'm going to look after you, like you need to be looked after". He pulls back a little his eyes look glazed, "I'm here now Danny, it's just you and me now".

I get up and move towards the kitchen, I hum a tune as I cook my first meal for my Danny. At last I have my possession, I have what I want. The meal is ready, I take it into my Danny, the smell of food is amazing to me. I walk past him, placing the food on a table, I turn to him, again he speaks "Now Danny, Sam has gone to a lot of trouble to cook this for you, I know you must be hungry Danny, come eat with us"

I walk towards him, he does not move, I untie his legs, leaving his hands still bound. I carefully walk him to the table. "Come Danny sit with me, lets share our first meal together" He looks right at me, then without warning he lunges straight at the table, within a second, he smashes the table into pieces, the meal is ruined, he falls on the floor, rolling onto his back, the anger and rage spills out "I hate you, I fucking hate you, I will not give you anything".

My head explodes the rage spills out, "DANNNNYYY, DANNNNYYY HOW DARE YOU DANNNYYY". I'm fighting the instinct to just kill him, how dare he do this to me, I am Sam, how dare you reject me. "Sam, Sam get him up Sam" my head orders me. I grab him off the floor I can smell him, I'm touching him, but my anger my rage and my head are not interested right now. I throw him back on the bed, tied back again he cannot move. I kneel by his side, "Right Danny, I see you need to be taught a lesson Danny". My head is pissed, he is angry; "Ok Danny, now we will play, when I come back, I will make you see what happens when you upset Sam, I will let you see what I do, then you will do as Sam wants".

I watch Danny as he lays on the bed, refusing to look at me, I'm sat there I pity him now, he is going to see the wrath of him, in the next day, Danny, you will see the force inside of me, you will hear his name for the first time Danny, you will never forget, I am Sam, inside of me dwells someone you will learn to know as Michael.

Sat in silence, Michael speaks again "Sam, Sam, Come Sam, leave him, we have to go on the hunt, it is time Danny learned". I sit lost in the wake of my stare towards Danny, "SAM" this time I snap out of it, "Yes Michael, I hear you, lets go". I take one more look at Danny, "I pity you Danny, I really do, and I'm sorry for what you will witness"

I leave food and water for Danny; it will be enough to get you through, I turn and walk out the door, locking you in, making sure you have no escape. I get to the car, change the plates, one look in the mirror, my looks have to be different. I start the car tune the radio, its all over the place, they have found them, at last I am not so insignificant, the mark has been recognised, they are getting more and more concerned about my Danny., I smile, Michael speaks, "Well, well Sam, sounds like we have their attention again, come Sam, we have to get their attention even more, lets make them work"

Ignition, car into drive, and away, its time to test this disguise, I know where the road blocks are, I purposely drive towards one, I need to test, try and see, I cant help it, Michael is controlling me, I keep smiling, as he guides me, at last I see the cop lights, road block signs, the lights on my car now, I drive steady, normal, I ease the car up to the cop, pulse is racing Michael is telling me to take it easy, "Evening madam, I'd like to ask if you have seen this person anywhere", a photo is flashed before my eyes, almost looking into a mirror, but my disguise changes al that, "No officer I haven't, I'm not from here, I'm visiting my family" The cop doesn't really seem interested, "How long are you here for" he asks looking right at me. "A couple of days then I have to go home for work".

He looks at the car, and nothing seems to register a problem, "Okay madam, move on enjoy your trip". I put the car into drive and pull away, leaving it all behind, back into the hunting ground; Michael speaks to me "Ohhh well done Sam, well done". I start to hum my tune again, I can feel the adrenalin starting again, out loud Michael calls "Danny, ohhhh Danny, I can't wait to come home Danny, I can't wait until you see my token for you Danny" I look into the rear view mirror, I can see my smile, "Don't worry Sam, I know you want to keep him, I am not going to harm your possession, I am going to teach him, never to upset you again". I nod my head "Ok Michael, I understand"

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR YOUR ENCOURAGING REVIEWS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHATPER 5****.**

**PLAY TIME DANNY;**

I get into town, I need somewhere to get set up, and I have to plan my escape without going through any road blocks, leaving them enough to start questioning how I was able to breach their cordoned zone.

I drive the car to a motel parking lot, keeping away from any possible security cameras. I check into the motel, false name, cash only, no checks made. It's easy with motel rooms; they are used for all sorts of reasons. Ones like this don't ask questions. The fat lazy motel manager, doesn't even bother looking at my face, as a woman I have something he likes to look at, cheap shit is checking my breasts out, "Sam tease the shit, sweeten him up a little", with that I lean forwards I know he gets a good eye full.

"I take it there is no security and no questions, right" I'm looking at him, he's transfixed at my breasts, "Yeah ok, no questions, no security".

With that I have a key, last room right at the end, secluded, no cameras, nothing to worry about; cheap motel, well, that's the first part.

I have my wigs, its amazing how much you can change, false breast implants, larger clothes, I can gain weight, loose weight, pretty much any description given to the police, will be futile, it will not match my real identity.

I am dressed, false hair, makeup on, thick eye liner, I need to move; Danny has enough food and water for three days, that's more than enough for Michael. I go out leaving the car behind, a short walk and I'm already on the town outskirts. I know the town, I used to live here, not much has changed, I know the lay out, cheap bars, back streets, this is Michaels' hunting ground now, he is using my memories. "Ok Sam lets go get our first one, I intend to have three before we go home to Danny, locked up, and ours"

I walk into the first run down bar; I'm not paying anyone any attention, scanning the walls, doors, only a small security camera on the bar and till. "This will do Sam, I will guide you ok". I quietly whisper "Yes Michael".

I order my drink, sleazy barman is checking me out, Michael snaps my attention away from his stare "Sam, Sam, don't give him to much, don't bring any attention to us". I move away, I find a quiet corner, drink in hand, I can people watch from here.

It is about an hour later; a man walks in, fat build, glasses, looking slightly run down, nothing special. "That's our first one Sam". I shudder at the thought, "I know Sam, remember Danny needs to be shown, needs to comply". I smile at that thought, the smile I make catches his eye, the first game is on, he walks over, drink in hand, Michael whispers, "Just play him Sam, I will do the rest", I answer in my head "Yes Michael".

He is close to me I can smell his sickly sweat, he stinks, he says his name is Joe, he has removed his wedding band, I can see the white circle around his finger. Joe sits by my side, I let him eye my breasts, enough cleavage to grab his attention, I pretend to be interested, flirting with him, letting him rub my thigh, touch me a little, inside I am reeling from his touch, I feel sick at his scent, Michael speaks "Sam its time to take him to the motel, bring him Sam, he is ours".

With that I whisper to him, "Have you a car Joe?" He looks at me, sick smile, I hate him already, shaking his head, "Well, you can take me to my motel room cant you Joe, if you behave, I will let you have me when we get there". Joe stands up, walks me to his car, no one sees us go there is no interest. He drives me to the motel, I make him park in the street, no lights, no one will see. We get to the door he has his hand on my back the hackles stand up on my neck, pure hatred courses through me Michael speaks again "Get him inside, then I will take over Sam, it's ok, I am here".

I let him kiss my mouth, the taste of stale cigarettes, bad breath in my face. I open the door no lights, he steps inside, door closes, he takes a step towards me, Michael takes control, "You dirty bastard, how dare you touch my Sam", for a second he is shocked at the sudden outburst, before he can recover, I feel my fist clench, raw power surge through me, in a swift move I punch him in the stomach, hard, the impact rocks him forwards, a grunt from him, second hit, straight in the face upwards blow, knocking his glasses off, sending him backwards, he collapses. I have him; I kick his groin for good measure that immobilises him.

I don't wait, I have him tied, gagged, he can't move, he can't do anything, he is Michaels. I move him into the bathroom, he just lays there crying, Michael hisses at him "You wimp, you are nothing, I will kill you". With that he cries again muffled sounds, I don't care.

I settle down on the bed, Michael speaks to me again "Well done Sam, that was beautiful, now shower and change, ohh let him see it does not matter, he is a dead man, he will not remember". I laugh out loud, "Yes Michael I know, lets give him one last memory before you kill him". With that I strip off, taking no notice of him on the floor, I shower right in front of him, looking at him all the time, making sure he sees everything, knowing he will die by Michaels hands, is pure ecstasy.

Joe lays on the floor glued to the woman in front of him, he forgets his future, then she is gone, lights out, door closes, he is alone, in the dark, his thoughts return to that cursed voice, and the final threat that he was given he cries again but it is no use, no one hears, no one cares.

I lay on the bed naked, cool air over my body, "Good night Michael" I whisper out loud, Michael whispers back "Good night Sam, sleep and rest well, tomorrow we hunt again" I lay quiet, smiling, close my eyes and slip into darkness, sleep takes me, Michael watches over me, he is my protector. Meanwhile tied alone and gagged, he lays in the bathroom, crying quietly, he knows now he will die, he is waiting for the end.

The next morning, I wake up feeling refreshed, so alive, I am checking the local town map, I have to get two more. Aware time is not really my friend, knowing Michael wants to make Danny comply, I have no reason to lay here. I am up dressed something casual, nothing special, I walk outside the sun is already beaming, its warm day, Michael whispers "Ok Sam, lets go get them". With a very cold smile I walk towards his car, I am already driving to the other side of the town; this one has to be a female, then one more male, then I make them work.

I am going to be a little particular on the girl, I need her to resemble his wife, and then Michael can remind him of that pain.

It takes several hours, driving around, watching, waiting, I'm getting a little frustrated, I can feel Michael getting angry, the "Come on, come on, COME ON". Those words come out loud, rage is building, then calm as I spot her, watch her go into a local store, "WAIT" he screams, we stop, roll into a parking lot, then minutes go by, Michael is starting to get restless again, as I get ready to leave she comes out, almost an hour, "How dare you make Michael wait" I hissed.

I watch her get into her car; I follow her, keeping a safe distance. I watch her park, go into her home, I have to make sure she is alone, I realise its almost lunch time, she is on dinner break.

"Right, we have to move now" Michael speaks, knowing she is alone, I don't hesitate. I walk right up to her door and ring the bell, before she gets there, I turn on the tears its time to play. She opens the door to a sobbing woman, looking lost bewildered, "Can I help you, are you ok?" she says looking very closely, "My name is Francis, come in come on let me try to help you". I walk inside still turning on the tears, making sure there is no alarm, basic house, nothing special, easy target.

"Hi, my name is Sam, I am sorry I saw you arrive, I am parked over the road there". Pointing to the car, "I am running from my ex, he kept beating me, I couldn't take it any more, I needed to stop, I pulled over to take a break and I saw you, I'm sorry, its been a long drive" I've got the tears flowing now, the sob story is having its effect.

She turns away, walking towards the sink," Can I fix you a drink of coffee or Tea, help you settle the nerves".

Michael is begging me to let him take control; I have to win her over more, no mistakes. I sob more, quiet whisper, "Yes please, I would love a coffee". Within minutes we are sat on her sofa, coffee in hand, I can smell her scent, Michael is aroused with excitement, "YESSSSSSSS" he whispers in my head," She is perfect"

"Do you live alone here? It is a really nice home?" She looks at me and nods her head, she goes on to explain it's her life and she is not ready for the marriage kid's thing yet.

I sit quietly sobbing holding her hand, then without a second thought, I swiftly move over her, she is stunned as I tie her hands in seconds she is mine, in seconds Michael hits her hard, lights out. I can't take her out there its daylight, I don't want any witnesses. I leave her bound, blindfolded and gagged; she was nothing but easy, stupid bitch.

Now I have a second base, time is moving on it is heading towards early evening, out of the blue her phone rings, loud in the house, "SHIT" Michael screams, "SHHHHHHH" I say out loud. I answer muffling my voice. "Francis its, Drake from work are you ok? You didn't come back".

I answer using a rough voice "Oh Drake I'm sorry as you can probably hear, I'm not feeling so well, I think I may have a virus, can I call you in a couple of days? Let you know how I am". It goes quiet "Ok you sound awful, get better soon ok". He hangs up; I have a huge grin on my face. "Ok Sam, we need to move, last one".

I scan her, she is still not moving, I frown a little, Michael speaks "I know Sam; he needs to learn not to upset you".

I leave by the rear door, I don't want any suspicious people seeing me leave, no witnesses. I am moving into the next street, quietly walking, cool breeze, I need to get this done, and then I need to get out of here with her.

I grab a local bus back into town, I need another crappy bar, and I'm watching the roads roll by, watching the reflection of my face, smiling now, we are so close. The bus stops, I get out, couple of blocks and I found one, an old bikers club, I know what I will find here, run down knackered man, easy target. I watch quietly as a bitch from there comes outside with a bloke, down the side alley they go, "Dirty fuckers are going to screw", I smile again whispering to Michael "Come on he will do".

With that I sneak into the alley, she is doing her trick on him, he has his eyes closed, with that I am on the both, knocking her flying, Michael punches him stone cold. I make sure she is out, when she wakes up, it will hurt.

I drag him away, I search him, keys, that's another car, I scan quickly, I will have to try each one, I am going to have to be careful. Silently I walk through the vehicles, key into each lock, finally a hit I got it, I get in, start it up reverse into the alley, drag him into the boot. I have them all now, I feel the excitement and adrenalin, now I need to make them work, and my work needs to be recognised.

With that I drive to her house, collection time, I drive around the back again, hiding the car with him out cold in the passenger seat. I go get her, I enter her home I can hear her cries, muffled by the gag, "Francis are you listening to me" Michael speaks to her, she stops dead, body shivers, "I am going to pick you up, if you try anything, I will kill you, do you understand?". Michael watches for a signal, nothing, my arm moves towards her grabbing her hair, pulling it sharply, muffled scream, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?", he hissed louder into her ear, this time she nods her head, uncontrolled cries now, she is scared of us, "Good, good, good". Michael has her attention.

With that he hauls her up, untying her feet, we grab her arm and march her from her home, knowing this will be the last time she sees her home, Michael wants to send a message to them. We sit at the table, note pad, letter time.

Dear Police, I have made sure you will find this, I want you to know Danny upset my Sam, I intend to make him realise, this is not acceptable. I am Michael; I look after Sam, Danny needs to witness my protective side. At this time he is still alive, he is in the possession Sam.

We stuff the letter into a metal tin, we need them to find it, I smile, and I know the best way, taping the tin on the wall, away from the main explosion zone I am going to set. I know they will find. With that I have her in the car, he is stirring, I look into the car, drugs, easy, pump him full of them, good night asshole. I go back inside, search for the main gas supply, ok time to ignite this place, wake up the sleeping beast of the police. I go into the back room, checking the tin is secured, I fix a candle in the main hall, watching it burn, I will probably have about 5 minutes then bye, bye, house.

I hit the mains, it splits the pipe the gas hisses into the room, I am out the rear door, closing it quietly, it is night time, and the explosion will be amazing to me. I drive away, back to the motel room; I need the two men together now. I move her to the other car, as I start my move, I hear it, the noise splits the night, the silence is broken as the explosion catches a car, I am laughing as the second explosion sends a mushroom ball of fire upwards, my distraction is now, it will bring them all. Within minute's sirens all over the place, police, fire engines ambulances, the noise is loud. I continue my plan, sleazy man in the bathroom, biker in the bedroom, I move the fat sleazy shit into the bedroom, kicking him in the groin again, making him squeal.

Right second distraction, with that, I pull out a gun, fully loaded. I need this to look good, I roll the drugged biker to the door, fat boy in the bathroom; he is going to lie on the bed. With that, it is set, looks like a drug deal gone wrong, I step outside, looking around I take the car around to the rear, as I look at the poor bitch, she has wet herself in all the fear, who cares.

I leave the car running, I open the door of the motel room, biker on the floor, fat sleazy is on the bed, whimpering, holding his crotch. I take aim within seconds the room lights up, loud bang, bang, bang, bang, I unload the gun on them both, in seconds I ignite this room to, I don't want much found, I want their attention.

Within seconds the room is engulfed in flames, smoke pours out the windows; I get into the car and drive away. I have them now, the motel room is blazing, and the owner is calling the fire brigade.

All hell has come to town, two fires, within minutes of each other, they need all their resources, I am sitting quietly as the cop leaves his post to go help in the town, I drive silently away, laughing out loud, meanwhile Francis is crying in the back seat, we are going home to our Danny.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

UPSET MY SAM, AND WITNESS MY WRATH, DANNY:

Hours have passed; the drive home is boring, my head filled with the thought of seeing your face again Danny. Francis has fallen asleep, quiet, Michael has been watching her, and he is infatuated by her. "I will have her before I kill her, I am hungry Sam, I will take control of you". I hear him, there is nothing I can do, all I want is to see my possession, my Danny.

I drive, I am humming my tune, listening to the radio, it has become quite obvious now the Police have found my letter, they have that, "Ohh good, good, they have found it" Michael hissed in my head making me grin, the news on the two in the motel was brief.

At the station they are already looking at it all, I have left my mark again, Francis has been marked as kidnapped, missing, the assholes in the motel, burnt bodies, they figure same gun, now it is murder, it is kidnap of a female and a cop, Steve is going frantic, all the team are running every lead, the false plates, the descriptions of me are mixed, not clear, they do not have me just yet. They are examining the cars, DNA everything, I know they want me; however I am not ready for that yet. I want to let Danny see Michael, see his wrath, watch her die, then I know he will understand my name is Sam, he will remember Michael, he will never forget her death.

We are home, the shack is still locked up, and nothing has changed. I get out the car, I enter the shack, Danny is there, blinking as the light fills the room, looking tired, withdrawn, "Hello Danny, I have missed you, I have come home, you must be hungry, do you want food, or shall I uphold my promise?" Danny looks at me, frowning, "What, are you saying?" I smile, turn around, I head back to the car, I open the door and grab her roughly. "Come on bitch" I hissed. Pushing her hard into the shack, slamming the door closed, locking it, the dim light surrounds us all, "Danny, meet Francis, I chose her because she reminds me of your dead wife Danny" Michael speaks out loud, taking command of me again. Danny looked shocked, "I thought you were bluffing"

Michael made me smile at Danny, "Ohh Danny when you upset my Sam, you deserve my wrath" Danny looked at me again, "Ok Sam I will eat with you, longs you leave her out of this", knowing he is frantic to keep her alive, Michael speaks, "To late Danny, to late, now we all eat together".

With that I leave her and Danny together, I am busy cooking, the smell hits me again, I am hungry to I must eat. The dinner is eaten in silence, I witness Danny trying to keep Francis from falling apart, I just laugh out loud I can't help it, Michael is laughing in my head, "Danny, Danny, Danny, witness what I do". I stand up I walk over to Danny; I make sure he is tied to the chair, unable to move.

Then I look at Francis, I stand in front of her lowering my self to her level, "Francis, I have to tell you Michael is going to take control of me, when he does, I cant stop him, I have to tell you…" my voice goes silent, my eyes close, it goes dark, Michael has my body, I can only watch from inside.

"Francis, I know Danny is reminded of his dead wife, that's why I chose you, now Francis, like it or not I am going to have you, then Danny will witness my wrath". Francis looks scared, shocked, lost, and numb from this; she looks at Danny he is crying already, he knows her life will end tonight.

Francis looks at the figure in front of her, she whispers quietly, "Please, I beg you, don't hurt me, I …." Michael strikes her face with a slap, she cries out, he forces her to the bed ripping her clothes off, he has her right in front of Danny, there is no love here no passion it is anger it is Michaels Wrath, "YOU MADE ME DO THIS DANNY, YOU MADE ME DO THIS" Michael hisses at Danny, looking right at him.

Francis is laid on the bed, crying naked and ashamed, Michael pulls her closer to him, hands touching Francis, "I did all this to your wife Danny", Danny is trying to talk gagged he cannot, tears are running down his face, Michael looks right at Danny smiling his evil smile, he hisses right at Danny "Remember Danny, remember Danny, Remember Danny, her name is Sam, I am Michael".

With that Michael glides his hands up towards her neck, Danny is trying to scream "NO, NO, NOOOO". It is too late; Michael hands go around her neck, with his swift move, one loud crack, the shudder of her naked body, lights out, good bye Francis, Michael leaves his mark on her.

Then I awake, I am laying there naked, looking at Francis, knowing she is dead, I push her off my bed, Danny is looking at me crying. I look at him straight in the eyes, "Now Danny, will you comply with me?"

He has no option he nods his head, he agrees, Michael is singing my tune, I am happy, I have my Danny, I lay on my side "Thank you Michael, thank you".

Michael wraps his arms around me "Anything for you my Sam, anything for you". I fall into a deep sleep smiling.


End file.
